


love is not over

by retts



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Drawing, Fluff, Humor, Immortal Husbands, M/M, They are so in love, because when you're a thousand years old, mentions of past violence, or flirting through past memories of violence, that's what you do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retts/pseuds/retts
Summary: 'Babe, do you know what this reminds me of?' asked Nicky.Joe licked his lips and tilted his head to the side, gaze intent on the mole on Nicky's cheek. 'What?''The first time you drew me.'
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 29
Kudos: 603





	love is not over

**Author's Note:**

> this is obviously crack fic btw lmao
> 
> also not the fic i intended to finish and post gaaah
> 
> and now sleep! it's 3AM
> 
> eta: people have been asking me why i keep making nicky and joe say 'babe' bec it seems ooc but AHA! in the comics, joe totally calls nicky babe and im sure nicky does too. off page. so. there.

'Babe, stop.'

Nicky looked up from his book.

There was a dark look in Joe's eyes. 'Whatever you do, don't move an inch. I mean it, Nicky.' He pivoted neatly on his heel and went back out the way he came in, nearly bumping into Nile who was pushing earbuds into her ears.

'Uh, what's up with him? He looks crazy.'

Nicky sighed. 'I wish I knew.'

Nile eyed him sceptically. 'But you actually do know, though.'

'I do. It's the morning light.' Nicky waved a hand at the wide window behind him. The curtains were pushed to the side. Outside, all he could see was the shimmering ocean.

'You guys are the weirdest couple I've ever met.'

Smiling, Nicky turned a page. 'I'm sure you'll meet weirder ones down the line.'

'I'm sure I won't.'

'Perhaps.'

'Okay, well, I'm gonna go for a run. Where's Andy?'

'She's already ahead of you.'

'Figures. She doesn't know the meaning of rest.'

Nicky flashed her an amused look. Nile raised her hands up. 'What? It's part of my morning routine.'

'Go enjoy your run, Nile.'

Nile waved at him and jogged out through the back door. Nicky thought about getting Joe a cup of coffee but decided against it. The drink would just be ignored. Nicky propped his elbow on the table and rested his cheek on his fist.

'Perfect.' Joe swept back into the kitchen with his frenetic energy, eyes fixed on Nicky. He dragged the chair back and sat on it. He unwound the string and opened his leather sketchpad and placed it on the table. Joe took out a blue pencil from the box and twirled it in his fingers. 'Wait, you moved.'

'This is a much better position, don't you think?'

Joe was already nodding. 'God, yes, this light on you, Nicky, _fuck_.'

Nicky smiled at him and went back to his book. It didn't hold his attention anymore, though. Nicky could feel Joe's gaze on him like it had actual weight. After all this time, Joe's dark eyes on him still made his heart skip a beat. Nicky heard the scratch of the pencil on paper, could distinguish by sound if Joe was sketching bold lines or filling in the more delicate details. He glanced at Joe and found himself fascinated again by the furrow between Joe's eyebrows, the pout on his lips, the way his eyes darted from Nicky, down to the sketchpad, and back to Nicky.

They didn't need to do this but Joe liked to look at Nicky while drawing him and Nicky liked to be looked at.

'Babe, do you know what this reminds me of?' asked Nicky.

Joe licked his lips and tilted his head to the side, gaze intent on the mole on Nicky's cheek. 'What?'

'The first time you drew me.'

That made Joe pause and laugh. 'It does?'

'Yes, it's one of our most memorable moments, if you ask me.'

'I haven't thought about it in so long. That river — ' Joe's eyes glazed over and he flipped to a new page, his pencil flying across it.

Nicky grinned. 'Remember the ambush? We were caught off guard — '

'Because we were fucking, and one of them managed to kill me. When I came back, you were — '

'In the river, tackling the bastard before I beheaded him. The water was red with his blood.'

Joe made a low noise. 'You were magnificent, Nicolo. Fully naked with your gleaming longsword and long hair dripping with blood, that holier than thou rage on your face and I — '

'And you, my dearest Yusuf, told me not to move as you got out your inks and parchment and drew my likeness.'

'I would have made a tapestry of that moment if I could.'

Joe turned over his notebook to show his drawing. Nicky felt a rush of fondness for him. It was exactly as it had been except — 'The art style seems different.'

'We have to roll with the times, Nicky.'

'It's lovely, Joe.'

'And you distracted me.'

'I'm sure the other one is perfect like always. May I see?'

Joe turned the page. The light was indeed beautiful. There was a peaceful expression on Nicky's face as he read his book, a gentleness around his eyes and cheeks and the curve of his bottom lip, revealing exactly how Joe saw him.

'I knew it would be beautiful.'

'Only because you are.'

Nicky closed his book and Joe set down his sketchpad. Nicky stood up and leaned over and kissed Joe deeply. Joe grabbed him by the back of his neck and tilted his head back, mouth opening for Nicky's tongue.

'Wow, you guys, that is where we _eat_.'

They didn't startle, although Joe's fingers twitched on Nicky's nape. They drew apart and Nicky grabbed Joe's hand.

Nile stood in the kitchen doorway, looking sweaty and scandalised. Andy was behind her, carrying a paper bag and wearing the kind of amused look that said she had seen this exact scene too many times to be bothered anymore.

'It's the light, Nile, like I said.' Nicky not so discreetly nudged Joe out of the kitchen.

Joe wrapped an arm around Nicky's waist. 'We won't be joining you guys for breakfast.'

Nicky kissed the side of Joe's head.

'Maybe even lunch,' Joe added cheerfully as they left.

  
  


Curious, Nile walked towards the table and picked up Joe's forgotten leather notebook. Nile's eyes widened when she saw the drawing of Nicky. The light from the window behind him was like a golden halo. She had to smile. Goddamn, the _light_. 'Look at this, Andy, it's beautiful! I didn't know Joe was an artist. The style kind of reminds me of — what the _fuck!_ '

Nile let go of the notebook with a small shriek but it was too late: the image of Nicky, naked and bloody and furious, half-erect cock just hanging above the line of the water, was burned into her retinas.

Andy peered down at the page. 'Interesting.'

'That is _not_ interesting!' Nile pressed her knuckles into her eyes. 'I can't stop seeing it. Make it go away!'

Andy patted Nile on the shoulder in sympathy but then ruined it when she laughed. 'Don't worry, Nile. I already booked us tickets out of Malta for tomorrow. We don't want to be here when the honeymoon phase kicks in. This place doesn't have thick walls.'

'This _isn't_ the honeymoon phase? But, okay, you're saying it's going to start, so that also means the honeymoon phase will eventually end, right?' asked Nile hopefully, peering at Andy from above her fingertips.

Andy sat down and took out a qassatat from the bag. 'Well, no. They've been on a honeymoon for the last thousand years. It's sweet.'

'Sure, it's sweet for them but it's just straight up rude for everyone else. Can't we reschedule to an earlier flight? Like, tonight?'

From the depths of the house, there came a moan. 

The tips of Nile's ears felt hot. 'Or right now! I don't even need to shower if it means leaving right now.' 

Andy looked unimpressed. She kicked one of the chairs back with her foot. 'Sit. Eat. Enjoy the morning. You're going to have to get used to it eventually.'

'I didn't sign up for immortality just so I can listen to Joe and Nicky have sex constantly.' 

'Have some carbs. It'll make you feel better.' Andy offered her a fresh pastry and after a moment more spent grumbling, Nile accepted and took a bite. Her eyes brightened. 'Holy shit, this is amazing!' She had another mouthful. 'Ugh, fine, I guess we can stay until tomorrow. Oh, let me just...' Nile fumbled for her iPhone and opened Spotify, putting it on shuffle. She turned up the volume as high as it would go. 

'Good girl.' Andy gave her an approving look. 'You're a fast learner.' 

Preening, Nile ate more of the crumbly, cheesy pastry and glanced out of the window. 

Fuck, the light really was gorgeous.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> if you could leave a nice comment and kudos, that would be more than good. keep safe, everyone.


End file.
